Gilbert in Wonderland
by FrostStarX
Summary: All Gilbert wanted was to make sure his young master is safe but now he ended up in a mysterious land that never make any sense. Is it just a dream? Baised off of Alice in Wonderland. Some GilbertXOz
1. Something is pulling me, I'm sure of it

**Ok... This is my first Pandora Hearts fanfiction so please don't be harsh. I've been spending WEEKS to come up a good story for Pandora Hearts and this is all I got so please bear with me.**

**To be honest, I only known Pandora Hearts for up to book 5 (I'm trying to read more) So I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC... Please enjoy and review. No flames~***

* * *

_Chapter 1: When it all began..._

* * *

"Oz! Oz where are you?!" Gilbert called out for his young master, as loud as he can to be sure that his bellow could reach Oz's ears. Gilbert stomped around the front yard of the mansion, glaring at every spot, hoping to find the blond boy.

"How irresponsible of you," Alice muttered amusingly, so happens to help Gil for the search of Oz, even though he's only been missing for about 30 seconds. "Some servant you are, losing a loud-mouthed boy less than 10 seconds."

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert snapped, whirling to challenge his golden eyes to her purple eyes. "Why are you even following me?!"

"He's my servant. Besides, I'm hungry!" Alice barked back.

Gilbert nearly face-palmed at the chain for her arrogance but instead he released his glare from the b-rabbit and continues to search for his master. "I don't have time to argue with a stupid rabbit," he muttered. He could have sworn he heard 'seaweed head' from Alice's mumble but the search for Oz matters more.

He tried to call out for Oz again. "O-"

"Guys!"

The familiar shout made Gilbert and Alice to whirl around and see their objective, the blond boy Oz Vessalius. He was found back against the tree, waving at them. Gilbert trotted towards Oz with Alice right behind, trailing a tad bit too slow due to an empty stomach.

"Don't disappear like that! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Gilbert huffed, catching his breath from the distance run.

Oz looked dumb-founded, staring at the panting two. "What do you mean, Gil? I told you I would be right here for a moment. I was tired of walking!"

Gil looked embarrassed but mostly relieved to reunite with his master. Alice made a snort beside him, "Seaweed head is hard of hearing. Thanks for wasting our time from looking for my memories!" Once again, Gilbert faced Alice in clear annoyance.

"You won't understand anything! And stop calling me 'seaweed-head' you stupid rabbit!"

"Like I'll ever stop, _seaweed head!_"

"Guys! Come on! We shouldn't be fighting like cats and dogs right now. We-"

"He's right!" Alice interrupted and jumped to Oz's side, slamming her palm on his blond hair. Oz squeaked in surprise. "You servants should give me something to eat, like meat! I'm starving!"

Oz made a chuckle at Alice's meat obsession while Gilbert, finally, face-palmed. What will they do with a meat-loving rabbit? "Alright," Gilbert sighed, dropping everything that had happened. "Let's jus-"

"Wait a minute, Gil," Oz interrupted, suddenly so serious. Gilbert, along with Alice, gazed down at Oz as he was staring at a distance to his right. Gilbert waited for Oz to say what's distracting him after a few seconds. "I'm always so curious of that hole on the ground." Gilbert and Alice followed Oz's gaze and saw that he was right; there was a hole on the ground.

"Nothing you should worry about," Gilbert said as he held out a hand to lift Oz up. "Just as long as you are not anywhere near it."

Oz took Gilbert's hand but couldn't remove his gaze from the hole, like it was calling out for him. Alice pouted and tugged Oz's sleeve like a child trying to get her parents attention but he wouldn't budge. Gilbert, once-again, stared at the hole until Oz spoke out, "I'm sorry but I can't promise you that, Gil. I want to check it out!" Then Oz dashed away towards the hole. Gilbert twitched in disbelief, calling out "Oz!" in concern and slight anger while the boy is heading straight towards the hole.

Alice ran right behind him, shouting, "What about my meat?!" Then Gilbert found himself behind Alice, muttering, "Dammit!"

Oz was crouching down next to hole, gapping through the total darkness that you can't see the bottom. Alice crouched beside him, staring down at it, looking as interested as Oz. Gilbert, however, paused with hands on his knees, panting.

"It looks so deep," Oz whispered in awe. "But something is pulling me, I'm sure of it." Oz turned to Alice. "Your memories could be in there."

Alice glared at Oz. "What kind of nonsense is that?! I would know if my memories are in there!"

Oz just shrugged and gazed back into the hole. "I was just wondering…"

Gilbert stayed behind Oz, gazing down at the black hole that Oz and Alice are inches close to. Oz rose up himself and stretched, already gotten tired of gaping at the hole. "Come on, Alice. Let's get you some meat like you asked for." Alice smiled wide and jumped up, squealing excitedly. Her cramps in her stomach will finally end.

Just when the blonde boy turned to walk away, his foot slipped on the edge of hole, falling backwards right towards it. Gilbert immediately and desperately to save his master, leaped from behind and pushed Oz away from falling in the hole but was engulfed in it himself. The image of Oz and Alice gazing down the hole in horror shrink in Gilbert's eyes until they disappeared in blackness.

"GIIIIIIIILLL!"

Gilbert was put to sleep…

...

Gilbert opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blur until after a few seconds it went into a clear. He was on the ground, at the middle of the forest. Gilbert raised himself from the ground and stared all around him: Unusual colored trees and bushes, oddly shaped flowers, and was that a flying pig?

Gilbert shook his head, which hurt so bad that he feel like lying down and sleep for hours. But he knows that he isn't at home with Oz, the stupid rabbit, the annoying/creepy Break, which made him think that resting is the last thing he wanted to do. _I need to get out of here…and find Oz…! _

"I'm late…! I'm so very late…!" Gilbert turned and saw a blonde-haired boy with white rabbit ears and a fluffy white tail who keep glancing at a pocket watch he's grasping. _Oz!_

"Oz! How did you get here?" Gilbert stopped him with a grab on his arm when he looks like he's just about to pass him up. For some odd reason, Oz seems to be at his height.

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry but I got to go! I'm running late! I'll miss all the cake and excitement!" Oz tugged away from Gilbert's grip and ran deep into the forest. Gilbert just stared at him, frozen stiff. His mind was tugging him to go after Oz but he couldn't seem to understand what is going on, or what just happened. Had Oz jumped in the hole to go after him? But if he did, he surely wouldn't leave him behind. And what is he late for? Whatever the matter, Gilbert must go after Bunny Oz.

"Mrr...You lost, nya?"

Gilbert slowly turned around, recognize that questionable mew and saw someone, or something, that he surely didn't want to see again.

* * *

******(Sorry for any mistakes) **So, was it good? If so, then I'll post more. I promise you, it will turn better. Please review~*


	2. Cheshire can't die, Cheshire never dies

**I rushed through this one, just so you know. Sorry if it's terrible. Please review~!**

* * *

_*~Chapter 2: Encounter~*_

* * *

_"Mrr...You lost, nya?"_

_Gilbert slowly turned around, recognize that questionable mew and saw someone, or something, that he surely didn't want to see again._

"I-It's you!" Gilbert took a step back, staring at the figure that looks like a human male with cat ears and tail that's lying down on the branch of the blue-leafed tree, whose lone red eye bored down into him. Gilbert's heart rushed faster, legs trembling, eyes bulged wide. What's contacting his golden eyes is one creature that he fears more than anything, besides Break probably.

_The Cheshire Cat_

Cheshire blinked at the raven-haired male in surprise. "You know who I am, nya? So much for wanting an astonishing introduction," Cheshire mewed in disappointment, giving his large black paws a few licks. Gilbert is still frozen in fear as Cheshire smirked at him when he's done cleaning himself, his tail dancing freely in the air.

"What bothers you so, nya? All Cheshire asked is are you lost and Cheshire could help you." Cheshire, then, made a yawn, revealing his fangs, "When I feel like it, that is, nya."

Gilbert's body still shivers down his spine as his fear of cats took it's tole. His eyes bulged even wider in disbelief when he hear Cheshire's voice. The last time he saw Cheshire was when he and Oz went to his dimension to save Break and Alice. The cat never really liked the intruders but couldn't help but to play with his 'food', thus made Oz and Gilbert searching for Alice and Break much more complex. However, they both succeeded when Break dealt with Cheshire and...

"I thought Break killed you!" Gilbert blurted, suddenly realizing that his voice is more high-pitched.

Cheshire shot him a shock mixed with anger look, sitting up on the branch. "_Break?!" _Cheshire growled. "You're telling me that THAT Mad Hatter killed me?!" Gilbert's body began to quiver, thinking that he had ticked off the cat and had his life his hanging on a thread.

After it seems like minutes, Cheshire made a sigh and relaxed a little, with Gilbert still flinching on the cat's every move. The cat boy leaped from the branch of the blue tree and landed right in front of Gilbert, who squeaked in surprise and fell backwards. After a few seconds of glaring, he gave Gilbert a pitiful look, tilting his head. "You're naïve aren't you? I don't know what fiction story you heard that from or some sick rumor around here but…" Cheshire avoided Gilbert's eyes, exposing his fangs with his gritted teeth.

"Cheshire can't die," Cheshire hissed. "Cheshire never dies."

Gilbert went lost like a black out. How can this be true? Had Cheshire managed to survive from the blow Break gave him? If so, how could Cheshire still have his human form when he disposed of it? His thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle coming from the cat's throat.

"Don't mind Cheshire. You are after the rabbit right, nya?"

Gilbert's heart thumped in excitement when he imagined himself reunited with Oz again. Maybe this entire whack happening right now will all end and everything will be normal as it should be. Gilbert didn't hesitate to respond, "Yes! The white rabbit! Where is he?!" Gilbert made sure he said 'white' instead of 'black'. However, what is Oz doing wearing rabbit ears anyway? And what is he late for?

Cheshire smirked, gazing at Gilbert in interest for a few seconds. "He went down to the path of the Mad Hatter. Cheshire would guide you there but Cheshire just couldn't stand those idiots having tea parties all the time, nya," Cheshire sighed, looking disgusted.

"I don't want you to guide me there anyway," Gilbert said bluntly, still feeling uneasy about his youthful voice. "But thanks for showing me the way."

Cheshire sat down on the ground, licking his over-sized paws and rubs them through his face. "Whatever you say, young girl. Cheshire warns you that you should-"

"Did you just called me a girl?!"

Cheshire jumped, stopping his grooming time and stared at Gilbert wide-eyed. "You're not a girl?" The cat questioned, twitching his tail.

"Of course I'm not!"

Cheshire relaxed a little, narrowing his eyes. "Then why are you wearing a dress, nya?"

Gilbert immediately looked down until he could see his own clothes and the cat was right. Gilbert is wearing a blue maiden dress. Not only that, Cheshire looks more gigantic than the last time he encountered him. Gilbert quickly glance around his surroundings, looking for something to see his reflection like water. Luckily, there's a small lake up ahead down the pink path that he and Cheshire are standing on, in between tall natural green pine trees.

Without hesitation, Gilbert burst towards the lake and didn't even slow down until he reached the lake and stare at his reflection. All he could see is himself, ten years young, wearing a blue dress. That one and only sight, made him scream from the top of his lungs and lunged himself away from his reflection. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing has. He fell into a hole where he tries to save Oz from falling in, he woke up in an unusual world and see the Cheshire cat is still alive, Oz is wearing rabbit ears and tail.

"It's a dream…It's all just a dream…" Gilbert huffed.

"You think it's a dream? You're more pitiful than Cheshire thought, nya," Cheshire's voice came from behind Gilbert although his isn't there. He isn't anywhere. "But you still must hurry, if you want to find that white rabbit, nya." Cheshire's disembodied voice faded away until Gilbert knows that Cheshire's presence is nowhere near. _  
_

Gilbert would take off his dress but he's wearing nothing under it, leaving him no other option but to keep it on. Gilbert trailed beside the lake, still keeping track on the pinkish soil until he halted on a double lane. At the middle point of the double track, there lay a sign with arrows pointing a direction each. The arrow pointing to the left says the Mad Rabbit. Surely that cannot be Oz!

The arrow pointing to the right says Mad Hatter. Cheshire's words echoed in his mind: "If you're after the white rabbit, he went down the path to the Mad Hatter."

'_Oh god, Break…'_

And so, Gilbert slowly went down the lane to the Mad Hatter's territory, in no mood to meet Break.

* * *

**Well...That's ch. 2. Sorry it took me a while to update. Please review~*~*!**


End file.
